Emerald vs Zoroark
Emerald vs Zoroark is Peep4Life's fifty-ninth DBX! Description Season 4 Episode 14! RWBY vs Pokemon! Masters of illusion and deceit engage in a battle to the death- which combatant has the better cunning? '' Intro '''NO RULES ' 'JUST BLOODSHED ' 'DBX ' Fight The local Arbok had been a thorn in Zoroark's side for weeks now. But this time, the situation was worse than missing food; Zorua had been poisoned- badly. After locating a Pecha Berry on a nearby tree, Zoroark moved to obtain it. As he did, a human girl grabbed the berry and walked away. Zoroark gave chase, stopping her in his rush and tried to swipe the berry back. Emerald held her hand out for Zoroark to take it but when he grabbed it, the berry had disappeared! Emerald laughed and scoffed it right before Zoroark's eyes. The Pokemon snarled and lunged for Emerald who backed away and drew her guns. 'Here we go! ' As Emerald opened fire, Zoroark rushed into the bushes. Emerald ceased fire and pursued cautiously. Zoroark lashed out with Fury Swipes, tearing at Emerald's flesh. While he did damage, Emerald's aura prevented any flesh wounds. Emerald kicked the illusion fox back and flipped, swinging with her attached blade. The attack barely went over Zoroark's head and the Pokemon used Night Slash, pushing Emerald spine first into a tree trunk. Barely recuperating in time, Emerald countered the following attack by using Zoroark's body for leverage to reach higher ground. Gunfire rained down on Zoroark, who rushed towards cover. When Emerald came back down, she saw only a small Ponyta looking back at her. Emerald smiled and turned away- as she did, the Ponyta turned back into Zoroark and he unleashed a Foul Play, sending Emerald across the floor. When Zoroark pounced at her again, Emerald raised her gun to keep Zoroark above her. She then fired a shot which sank deep into the gut of Zoroark but somehow, the Pokemon continued- backing off to create some breathing room. When Zoroark turned around, two Emeralds stood before him. Frustrated, he lunged at both. The real Emerald ducked and kicked Zoroark in the back of the knee, dropping the Pokemon. As Emerald walked towards Zoroark, the Pokemon had been using Hone Claws in preparation. With a stronger attack, Zoroark broke Emerald's guard with Foul Play. Emerald stumbled, flipping back but being taken down by another Fury Swipes, this time her aura being chipped away at harshly. Emerald rushed towards a pond, firing several shots from her guns.Using another Fury Swipes, Zoroark came after Emerald viciously. Emerald's shots pierced the body of Zoroark until he stopped in his tracks. In desperation, he tried one last Night Slash. The cut on Emerald's body was a deep one and she stumbled back in substantial pain. She then noticed a Roserade, and a Gardevoir looking after Zoroark's infant- giving it the berry it so needed. Emerald put a nasty illusion in Zoroark's head... Zorua was dying! As Zoroark clutched his head in fear and rage, Emerald rushed him and dispatched of him with her blades cutting the illusion fox clean in half. 'DBX ' Conclusion Category:Peep4Life Category:RWBY vs Nintendo Themed DBX Fights Category:Pokemon Vs RWBY themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Web Show vs Video Game' Themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:'East vs West' themed DBX Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights